Discussion:La loose/@comment-8915167-20150110180313
C'est le grand retour de mes avis ô intéressant sur les épisodes *évite une tomate* Bon bon bon... L'épisode était bien, pas super non plus mais il était bien. Dans cet épisode on va dire que tout se met en place. Commençons par le début : Rachel se fait virer car sa série marche pas (même si je l'ai trouvé assez drôle perso) mais c'est mieux comme ça car Rachel n'appartient pas à Hollywood. Donc -> retour à la maison. Même là-bas c'est la catastrophe puisque ses papas (moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient un couple solide. Foutu RIB.) Bref bref, ensuite une petite scène Blainchel (leur amitié m'avait manqué rah !), on a même le droit au retour de Figgins et de sa discrétion légendaire. J'ai adoré le moment Blainchel, ils ont une jolie complicité et puis «''we are going to turn these lemons into a lemonade !». Puis Blaine qui reprend les Wawas sont supers. Y'a que quand il est à Dalton que j'ai pas envie de lui mettre des claques. Après Sue (et ses molosses) à McKinley. Bah y'a pas grand chose à dire puisqu'on savait déjà qu'elle avait exterminée les arts et tout le tralalala. Bon après Rachel revient à McKinley et constate que c'est le gros bordel et Sue lui fait son petit discours comme quoi les arts ça craint et que personne n'en a besoin. Rachel est déterminée à faire revivre le Glee Club même si elle doit affronter Sue. Cool car je la vois en prof du Glee Club, même si elle aurait mieux fait de laisser ses fesses à NY et rester à Broadway. Bon je vais pas parler des scènes Klaine car elles ne m'ont pas intéressées et que je m'endormais pendant. Ce que j'ai bien aimé dans cet épisode c'est que Rachel redescend un peu sur Terre et se rend compte que tout n'est pas facile d'accès et qu'on ne réussi pas toujours.Ca lui fera pas de mal pour une fois. J'ai été content de revoir Will aussi. Il a l'air épanoui avec les Vocal Adrenaline (même si ça n'a pas l'air d'être leur cas) XD 'HummelBerry is back. 'Bon même si c'est pas dans la joie car bon on fait mieux comme retrouvailles. Mais elle est là pour consoler son meilleur ami qui pleure pour 1000ième fois à cause de sa rupture T_T Mais Rachel en bonne amie, lui propose de remonter le Glee Club à ses côtés, hop, YOLO. Mais Sue a pas l'air d'accord hum hum, et comme elle l'a dit : «''You will beg for death» donc ça promet je pense. PUIS LE RETOUR DE LA MUSIQUE DE GUERRE. CA C'EST BIEN. Je ne parlerai pas non plus de Blainofsky car j'ai trouvé ça ridicule 'et puis ce n'était pas crédible du tout, sérieux, c'était awkward''. Bref. Les chansons/performances : ''Uninvited'' : J'aime bien la chanson, puis c'est un solo de Rachel et moi j'aime presque tous ses solos. Sa voix dessus est juste magnifique même si j'aurai préféré ça un peu plus rythmé. La performance est bien même si ça pète pas la joie. ''Suddenly Seymour '': J'AIME CETTE CHANSON. J'aime toujours les duos Blainchel mais alors celle-là elle est au dessus. Leurs voix s'accordent parfaitement donc mes oreilles en sont ravies. La performance est chou, ils sont complices et tout. *^* ''Sing '': J'adore cette chanson à la base donc j'avais un peu peur que Glee en fasse une merde (même si les Wawas la reprennaient) mais au final je suis content, elle bouge bien, j'adore les choeurs (oui bizarre) mais j'aurai préféré que le gars qui chante au début chante toute la chanson en fait. La performance j'aime bien. Surtout que voir Rachel sourire bah ♥ ''Dance The Night Away '': DEJA : le mec de The Wanted est hyper sex dans la performance, je tenais à le dire parce que pfiou. La chanson est bien mais sans +. La performance bah... C'est comme la plupart des performances des Vocal Adrenaline quoi. ''Let It Go ': Cette chanson, Lea a totalement gérée. Sa voix est faite pour cette chanson. Puis la performance est juste trop bien. Lea dans la robe est magnifique et les effets sont très beaux donc mes yeux étaient contents. *^* AH. ON LE BEBE WEMMA EST ZEFJH ZEKJFHZEAFHFKZ TROP CHOUPINOU. ♥ Voilà voilà.